sausagelover_99fandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario 64
|genre=Platformer |modes=Single-player, multiplayer |platforms=Nintendo DS }} Super Mario 64 DS }} is a 2004 platform video game developed and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo DS. The game was a launch title for the Nintendo DS, and is the first game in the ''Mario franchise to be released for the console. The game was released in North America and Japan in late 2004, and in PAL regions the following year. The game is a remake of the 1996 game Super Mario 64 for the Nintendo 64. In addition to revised graphics, the game includes new characters, thirty additional star collectibles, a multiplayer mode, and several minigames independent of the main adventure. As with the original title, the plot of Super Mario 64 DS centers on rescuing Princess Peach from Bowser, with slight changes to accommodate the additional characters. Yoshi is the initial protagonist in 64 DS, with Mario, Luigi and Wario as unlockable characters. The game received generally positive reviews from critics, with praise going towards the game's single player mode and the changes made from the original game, though criticism was directed towards the game's multiplayer mode and lack of analog controls. The game was a commercial success, having sold over 11 million copies by September 2015, making it the tenth best-selling Nintendo DS game of all time. Plot The game begins with Mario receiving a letter from Princess Peach inviting him to come to her castle for a cake she has baked for him. Mario arrives at Peach's castle, along with Luigi and Wario. The trio disappear as they enter the castle, and Lakitu, the game's camera operator, informs Yoshi of the disappearance. Yoshi explores Peach's castle to find Mario, Luigi, Wario and Peach. Scattered throughout the castle are paintings and secret walls, which act as portals to other worlds where Bowser and his minions guard the Power Stars. After recovering most of the power stars and defeating Bowser's minions, Yoshi acquires keys that access other areas of the castle, where he finds Mario and his friends captured. Yoshi defeats Goomboss and frees Mario as they continue searching the castle to find more Power Stars. Mario defeats King Boo and frees Luigi who uses "invisibility power" to get Wario's key. Luigi defeats Chief Chilly and frees Wario using the key. Mario and his friends tackle three obstacle courses, with each ensuing a battle with Bowser. After defeating him twice, they received a key that opens more levels of the castle. After collecting 80 power stars, Mario and his friends reach the highest area of the castle, where they ensue a final battle against Bowser. Eventually, after Bowser's defeat, Mario and his friends return to Peach's castle, where they free Peach from a stained-glass window above the entrance. As a reward for saving Peach, she kisses Mario on the nose and bakes the cake she had promised. The game ends when Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi and Wario wave goodbye to the player as Lakitu films and flies away. A photo with Peach's cake appears. Gameplay after using the power flower item to breathe fire. Bottom: Overhead map of the "Cool, Cool Mountain" level displaying the location of the character and special hats.]] Super Mario 64 DS is a 3D platformer in which the player controls four different characters through numerous levels to collect 150 Power Stars, 30 more than the original game. Each level is an enclosed world in which the player is free to wander in all directions and discover the environment without time limits. The worlds are inhabited with enemies that attack the characters as well as friendly creatures that provide assistance, offer information, or ask for help. The player gathers stars in each course; some stars only appear after completing certain tasks, often hinted at by the name of the course. These challenges include defeating a boss, solving puzzles, racing an opponent, and gathering coins. As the player collects stars, more areas of the castle become accessible. Power-ups in Super Mario 64 DS take the form of special hats resembling those worn by Mario, Luigi, and Wario (voiced by Charles Martinet), and are available in some levels. Acquiring one such hat will change the player's character into the corresponding character. The hats fall off if the character is hit, but can be reacquired. Yoshi is able to start a level wearing the hat of any of the available characters. Another power-up item, the "Power Flower", provides each character with a different ability: Mario is able to float, similar to Super Mario World s balloon item; Luigi becomes invisible and transparent, similar to the invisible hat in the Nintendo 64 version; Wario becomes coated by metal, which makes him temporarily invincible to enemy attacks and sink underwater, similar to the metal hat in the original version; and Yoshi is able to breathe fire. Each ability is necessary to complete specific areas in the game. Other items include the "Mushroom", which increases the character's size and strength, and the Feather, that only Mario can get, and which allows the character to fly in the same fashion as in Super Mario 64. However, in multiplayer VS. Mode, other characters can get wings, in Yoshi's case, he grows wings out of his body like in Super Mario World. The game uses both of the system's screens to offer new options. The top screen displays the normal gameplay, while the bottom touchscreen can function as an overhead map and touch controls. The overhead map displays the current course the player traverses and displays item locations. The touch controls include virtual buttons, which rotate the top screen's camera angle, and directional character controls, which can operate with either the DS stylus or the player's thumb using the DS wrist strap. In addition to the single-player adventure, the game includes 36 minigames and a multiplayer mode. Minigames are made accessible by catching rabbits in the main game. All minigames use the touchscreen to play, and are based on different themes: racing, card games, puzzles, and so forth. The multiplayer mode uses the wireless DS Download Play where up to four players compete against each other using Green, Red, Blue and Yellow Yoshi (voiced by Kazumi Totaka)—character hats appear in the stage allowing players to transform into either Mario, Luigi, or Wario. Wario can stun opponents by picking them up, swinging them, and throwing them. Development version. The greater number of polygons in the DS version allowed for more detailed graphics.]] Super Mario 64 DS was developed by Nintendo Entertainment Analysis and Development and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo DS. It is a remake of the Nintendo 64 launch title Super Mario 64, with the game's 3D engine mirroring many visual effects used in the original game. Graphical changes include a higher polygon count for character models and the lack of texture filtering. Originally titled "Super Mario 64 ×4", it was first shown as a multiplayer demonstration at the 2004 E3 before the Nintendo DS was released. A few months later, Nintendo announced an actual game—along with many others—was in development. At the Nintendo DS conference on October 7, 2004, the game was on demonstration again and new information was revealed; the name was changed to Super Mario 64 DS and four different characters (Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Wario) would be used in the main, single-player adventure. The demonstration was a more complete version of the game than the E3 version—the game's development was 90% complete at this time—and highlighted the multiple characters in the single-player mode and included minigames; the multiplayer mode, however, was not present. Prior to the conference, the appearance of the box art on GameStop's product page caused speculation the game would be a launch title. Nintendo confirmed the rumor by announcing at the conference that the game would be a launch title of the Nintendo DS in North America and Japan. As the game's release approached, the release schedule of launch titles altered; many titles were delayed, while others were announced to be released a few days before the Nintendo DS. Super Mario 64 DS was the only game scheduled to be released with the system. Kenta Nagata provided additional music for the game, while the voice actors from Super Mario 64 returned as well and this time, Kazumi Totaka joined the cast, playing the role of Yoshi. Reception Sales Super Mario 64 DS has been commercially successful. Following its release in Japan, the game sold 241,000 copies by December 19, 2004, and was the fifth best-selling title on the weekly sales chart of that week. Sales continued to increase, and Super Mario 64 DS had sold 639,000 units by February 20, 2005. The game frequently appeared on Amazon.com's sales charts. In the first week of June 2006, it was listed as the sixth best-selling Nintendo DS title, and had risen to number three by the last week of the month. The game appeared again near the end of July 2006 as the eighth best-selling title. At the beginning of 2008, Amazon.com charts listed the game as the seventh best-selling Nintendo DS title in the United States. In the United States, it sold 1.4 million copies and earned $42 million by August 2006. During the period between January 2000 and August 2006, it was the 7th highest-selling game launched for the Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS or PlayStation Portable in that country. By November 2006, the game had sold over one million units in Europe, and, by the end 2007, over two million copies in the United States. As of September 30, 2015, Super Mario 64 DS has sold 11.06 million copies worldwide. Critical reception |EuroG = 9/10 |GI = 8.5/10 |GSpy = |GR = 86% |MC = 85/100 }} The game has won awards and met with overall positive reviews from video game journalists. Upon its release, IGN labeled it as an "Editor's Choice" and awarded it "Game of the Month" for the Nintendo DS, citing the game as a "great achievement" of the system's capability. In 2005, the game won a Golden Joystick Award for best handheld game of year. Prior to the game's release, Craig Harris of IGN reviewed the early demonstration. He commented on the accurate recreation of the original graphics, and stated that the small Nintendo DS screen helps hide any visual flaws. Harris criticized the game's controls calling them a little "sluggish" and "clumsy". Though he praised the graphics and new gameplay additions, Harris expressed disappointment that the Mario launch title for the new system was a remake instead of a full game. IGN's Anoop Gantayat anticipated the game would be a big hit among American video game enthusiasts. In Japan, Famitsu ranked Super Mario 64 DS the 29th most wanted title. Reviewers praised the game's accurate recreation of the Nintendo 64 title, additional features, and upgrades. Phil Theobald of GameSpy lauded Super Mario 64 DS, calling it "fantastic" and complimenting the new features: minigames, use of a second screen, and extra stars. He also commented that the gameplay of the original game holds up ten years after its original release. Harris said the original feel of Super Mario 64 is retained, while the new challenges and features build upon it in a way that added to the game's longevity. He complimented the graphics and audio, and considered the game a good demonstration of the Nintendo DS's capabilities. Jeff Gerstmann of GameSpot also complimented the graphics, specifically the higher polygon count and smooth frame rate. He called Super Mario 64 DS a "great update of a classic game", and felt the changes and additional features offered a new experience to fans of the original. In contrast, 1UP.com's Jeremy Parish felt the game did not offer enough new content to warrant a purchase. He praised the inclusion of extra characters, calling them a "nice twist", but concluded his review by calling the game a "poorly-conceived port" that should be played on the original system. Other criticism focused on the game's controls and multiplayer mode. Theobald felt the lack of an analog stick made the controls more difficult than the original game and required a short period of adjustment. He further stated that the digital pad and touchscreen's virtual analog control were "tricky" and required practice. Harris echoed similar comments and noted the touchscreen does not provide physical feedback like an analog stick. He added the game was never intended to be played without proper analog controls. Gerstmann referred to the multiplayer mode as "uneventful" and considered it lacking longevity, but commented that it was a good extra that demonstrated the system's wireless multiplayer capabilities. Theobald agreed it was a nice addition, but considered it a "diversion" that players would tire of quickly. Notes References External links *[https://www.nintendo.com/games/detail/bf6eff85-6d2e-47f5-aa88-842dd0998eaa Super Mario 64 DS] at Nintendo.com *[http://www.ique.com/games/mariods.html Super Mario 64 DS] at iQue.com ja:スーパーマリオ64#スーパーマリオ64DS Category:2004 video games Category:3D platform games Category:Mario platform games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Nintendo Entertainment Analysis and Development games Category:Video game remakes Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games produced by Shigeru Miyamoto Category:Virtual Console games Category:Virtual Console games for Wii U Category:Video games Category:Mario Category:Mario Games